


Just Another Field Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a field trip fic because, why not?
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 565





	1. Chapter One

As Peter stood anxiously waiting to be dismissed from Decathlon Practice, Mr. Harrington called the team together. "I'm sure you have all heard the rumors bout where our yearly Academic Decathlon Field Trip will be this year. Well I am very pleased to announce that this year we will be visiting Stark Industries! Grab a permission slip and give them back to me by Friday Morning! After you've grabbed a slip feel free to head home." Peter could have sworn time stopped and everyone was staring at him. No way, this couldn't be happening. Parker Luck strikes again! Ned shoots him a pitying look, well kinda pitying. Ned is clearly about to burst from excitement. MJ just seems to smirk and enjoy the panic Peter is feeling.

"You hear that Parker?" Peter internally groaned, how could he of forgotten about Flash. "In a couple days your worst secret will finally be exposed!" Flash gleefully took his permission slip from Mr. Harrington before turning to face him again. "How do you think Tony Stark will feel once he finds out that Penis Parker was pretending to be his intern? My guess, you'll be all over the news, 'Boy Lies About Stark Internship, Tony Stark Sets Him Straight.' Enjoy your last few days of anyone's trust Penis." 

"Shove a sock in it Flash." Flash scowled but he gathered his things sent a glare towards Peter and left the room. Peter smiled, MJ always could always shut Flash up probably helped she was decathlon captain but that really didn't matter. Mr. Harrington finally gave Peter his slip, meaning he could get the hell out of here.

"I still don't get why you don't just call Mr. Stark and set Flash straight." Ned whispered, "I mean Tony would totally destroy Flash if he knew."

"I know" Peter grumbled. "But he doesn't know, and he isn't going to find out. Okay?" 

Ned nodded his head reluctantly and grabbed his backpack. "You going out tonight?"

"Ya, but May wants me home by 8. She wants to attempt at cooking again."

"Cool, see you tomorrow." 

Peter waved half heartedly, "Bye Ned" 

"Your really screwed this time, huh?" Peter sent a fierce glare towards MJ. "What? Do you honestly think for one second that Tony doesn't know about this? I bet he arranged it. Meaning you are so definitely screwed." With that MJ left the room, leaving Peter and a few other classmates remaining.

"Peter can I have a word?" Peter walked over to Mr. Harrington who handed another student a slip. "I just wanted to ask you about this Internship of yours." Peter frowned, he could deal with Flash and the other kids not believing him. But Mr. Harrington? Really? "It is not that I want to think your lying I just want to confirm, it is in fact real." Peter heard the snicker of a team mate, undoubtedly going to tell Flash all about this.

"Yes, Mr. Harrington my internship is 100% real." Peter couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice with his response earning a slight frown from Mr. Harrington.

"Good." Mr. Harrington responded. "Then here is your slip and you can head on home." Peter took his slip and shoved it into his backpack.. At least he could go patrol now and he could hopefully forget all about the stupid field trip

\- - - - - - - - 

Peter slipped in his window and took off his suit before glancing at the clock 7:54. He was early for just about the first time ever. Once dressed Peter opened his backpack to take out his homework before setting his eyes on the permission slip. Peter only saw two option, tell May or don't tell May. Frankly neither one of them sounded that appealing. MJ's words from earlier came back to him. Mr. Stark knew he would be going to SI so that meant he couldn't skip out. With a long sigh Peter walked out of his room into the kitchen. Where May was once again trying to cook, and failing, badly. She pulled who knows what out of the oven before turning around to see Peter. She smiled before speaking. "Hey Peter how was school?"

"Fine, but uh we are going on a field trip this Friday. I mean the Decathlon is, you know the one that happens every year." 

"Oh that's great! Where is your form I'll sign it." 

Peter took a deep breath, "May the trip is to Stark Industries, this Friday."

May stared at him for a solid 8 seconds before bursting into laughter. "Only you Peter, only you." She claimed clearly enjoying this all too much. "I have to tell Tony, maybe he can lead the tour for your guys!"

"No! Absolutely not! I want a normal field trip for once!" Peter held out the form to her and May grabbed it. Not before laughing once or twice as she signed her name. May handed the signed slip to Peter. "So what was your attempt at cooking this week?

May seemingly just remembered the meal she had made. "Oh! Right well I thought I'd give meat loaf another shot." "And.... well," May leaned over the practically black clump of meatloaf and poked it with her finger. "We haven't had Thai in awhile. Any chance you want to order in?" Peter laughed before snatching the phone and placing their usual order.

\- - - - - - - - -

With his homework finally finished Peter collapsed onto the bed. He technically could go out and patrol again, he had two more hours until curfew. Just as Peter was about to go and get his suit, his phone lit up. Peter walked over and read his new text notification.

Tony (11:08) so a little birdy told me that somebody was coming over to SI this friday  
Peter (11:08) did u plan this  
Tony (11:09) nope this master plan was all pepper kid blame her  
Peter (11:09) pls pls pls dont bug the team this friday  
Tony (11:09) me?! i would never ever do that. nat on the other hand might have different plans  
Peter (11;10) no avengers! not any of you just let this be a normal field trip, im begging u  
Tony (11:10) no promises ;)  
Peter (11:10) just dont embarrass me  
Peter (11;10) pls be normal  
Peter (11:10) dont tell the avengers especially nat!  
Peter (11:11) or clint or sam or bucky. dont tell anyone!  
Peter (11:11) tony????  
Peter (11:11) plsssss

Peter sighed, he was definitely screwed. laying down on his bed he closed his eyes. Wishing that Friday would never come. Unfortunately luck, again was not on Peter's side.


	2. Chapter Two

Peter growled as his alarm went off for the third time this morning. "Peter!" His Aunt shouted, "you are going to be late if you don't get up!" Peter slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. Yes he was going to be late, again.

"Coming May!" He swung his feet off the bed and got up. Rummaging through his closet he grabbed a t-shirt and jeans. May smiled when she saw him enter the room. She was eating toast and looking through their mail.

"If you don't want to be late grab some food and hurry out of here!" Her voice was slightly muffled due to the toast. "And no swinging to school! Take the subway!" May then clutched her keys and gave Peter a quick hug before leaving. Peter walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Mornings were always the worst. May usually was out of the house pretty early leaving Peter to his own devices. It's not that he couldn't make himself breakfast or anything. Mornings just felt extra gloomy when he was alone. Peter took another glance at the clock, now he was really going to be late. Hurrying to eat an apple and a granola bar, Peter hastily gathered his bag and was out the door. Once out on the street Peter started his walk to the subway, not before casting a longing look at Mr. Delmar's shop. A sandwich sounded really good right now. Especially given the field trip that was about to happen.

\- - - - - - - 

Running into Midtown parking lot Peter saw the yellow school bus. The bus was loaded and only Mr. Harrington stood outside still waiting. Peter ran up to him and gave a small weak smile. "Mr. Parker, I'm sure you read the permission slip?"

"Yes Mr. Harrington I really did read it."

"Then you are already well aware of the time." Peter gave a small nod. "We were meant to pull out almost ten minutes ago. I'm sure the rest of your teammates would appreciate it if you were on time." Peter just ducked his head and slowly got onto the bus. He looked for Ned and moved his way toward him. He plopped down into the seat, and the bus began to move.

"I gotta ask." Peter groaned, MJ always had to share her opinion. "Did you try and get out of the field trip? Or were you just late?"

"I was late, snoozed my alarm one too many times." 

Peter could practically feel MJ's glare from the back of his head. "As long as I get to see Pepper Potts or Natasha Romanov it's fine. If not, you better arrange a meet up so I can see them later."

"I thought you wouldn't have interest in this. You are always complaining about field trips." Peter tried to keep his voice normal. He did not want to get MJ angry, for any reason.

"Why would I hate seeing two powerful women who made a name for themselves? With no help, and did an amazing job?" Her voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. He just shrugged his shoulders before turning his attention to Ned.

"Dude, you alright?" Ned's leg was bouncing so fast it was shaking their seat. He kept moving his hands idly and glancing out the window.

"Yes I'm good." Ned's voice was high and squeaky, earning a snort from MJ, who seemed to have returned to her book. "I mean would you be okay if you were going to see the Avengers?" 

"Uh, Ned." Peter just watched as his best friend clearly began to panic. "I live with them on most weekends, they are normal people just relax."

Ned laughed. "The Avengers are not normal people Peter! They are superheroes! As in save the world! And be celebrities!" He took a deep breath before coming to a realization. 'Wait you know the Avengers! Have you told them about me?! Do they know I'm your guy in the chair?! Do they know we are best friends?! If they did, do you think I could get autographs?! Wait no, that just sounds lame. I'll tell them they are for my sister! So have you told them about me?!" 

MJ leaned over the seat and hit Ned with her book. "Breathe Loser, or you'll take up all the oxygen over here." 

"I've mentioned you like maybe twice. They probably won't know who you are." Ned's face visibly deflated and he sunk down in his seat with a pout. "I can probably get you the autographs through." Ned jumped right back up and his leg started bouncing again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! You're literally the best person ever!" Peter just smiled, Ned was like a puppy. So easily put down but so easily excitable.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Fatso." There was Flash triumphantly smiling over the trio. "As if Penis knows the Avengers. The only autograph you'll be getting is the security guards."

"Flash just go away, I actually do have an internship."

Flash scoffed "so how are you going to keep up the charade when we get there. Expecting security to know you and get a free pass right in?" Flash took a breath before attempting to imitate Peter. "No, I really do have an internship you got to believe me!" He smiled cruelly, "I will livestream the whole thing Peter don't worry." Before Flash could say anything else the bus pulled to a full stop. Ned glanced out the window.

"We're here! We are actually here!" Peter groaned but grabbed his bag and made his way off the bus. Sure enough, Stark Tower right in front of him. Mr. Harrington finished the roll call before leading the group inside. 

"Hi welcome to Stark Industries, how can I help you?" A secretary, Jenna if Peter remembered correctly guided their class to the lobby. Then it happened, the sound of footsteps before a rather familiar voice spoke out.

"Hey Peter! Was wondering when you'd get here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is welcomed :)


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey Peter! Was wondering when you'd get here." A figure came up from behind Peter and grabbed his shoulders. "So how ya doin'?" Peter sighed before turning around to face none other than Clint Barton. A few other faces turned his way but not enough to actually raise any concern. Clint strolled beside Peter and ruffled up his hair. He could feel Ned's gaze of shock, that Clint Barton was indeed talking to Peter. Peter could have sworn Betty and Cindy threw him a few strange looks, but they didn't talk to him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Peter whispered fiercely. His class was still waiting for a tour guide, so Clint hadn't been noticed yet. "I asked Tony to tell you to leave me alone!" Clint just smiled cheekily. 

"Well I wasn't going to let you come to visit me without saying hi." Peter just glared even more intensely at Clint. At least he had the decency to somewhat dress down. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and pants topped off with a ballcap. Peter almost laughed of all things he was wearing a ballcap. The most overused disguise in the history of disguises. Despite this fact for some reason, all the Avengers made it their go to disguise. Why they couldn't come up with something, anything else frankly baffled him. 

"Just go now, before anyone spots you." Peter began shoving Clint attempting to dislodge him from the group. This only caused Clint to laugh and plant his feet on the floor.

"Oh come on Pete, I thought you liked me at least a little bit." Peter frantically looked back at his classmates. By some miracle, a gift from God himself still nobody noticed the disruption.

"Clint. If you leave right now do you know what I'll do?" Peter waited until Clint nodded his head. "I'll let you win in Mario Kart three times. I'll even make it look like my goal was to win."

"Sorry, Pete, no can do. I've sworn that we would make this day awesome for you! That means hanging around here." Peter froze, this was bad. Clint would only stay quiet for so long. Peter did the only thing he knew he could.

"I'll go on your side for the next prank war. I mean it, whatever you need I'll do it." Clint finally went ecstatic.

"That's great! I'll leave you alone now! Although I heard Nat got something great planned for you this afternoon. I'd brace myself." Clint then made his way towards the elevators, somewhat discreetly. Ned, who watched that entire exchange with an open mouth finally moved. He hit Peter repeatedly before Peter pulled away.

"Dude what the hell!" 

"You just had a conversation with Hawkeye!"

"Ya I know I was there!" 

"You didn't introduce me! Or ask for an autograph! You promised!"

"Seriously?" Peter said in disbelief "So you hit me!"

MJ scoffed. "Peter, you're literally Spider-Man. Don't be a baby." Peter just frowned at her.

"It's about the emotional reasons MJ. Geez." Finally a young girl came over to the group.

"Are you guys Midtown Tech?" After confirmation from Mr. Harrington she walked them over to the security scanners. "I am so excited to give you guys a tour of Stark Industries. If I could have you get in a line please, alphabetically." She paused as the team readjusted, once everyone had fallen into place she spoke again. "My name is Olivia and I just happen to be an intern here at Stark Industries. Here at SI we have a very secure security system. With all sorts of difference clearance levels. I personally am Level Five clearance, the rest of you are going to be Level One. You will only be allowed access anywhere as long as you are with me. You are going to receive the security badges and walk through the scanner. Any questions?" She paused as only one kid raised their hand, Flash. She pointed at him and nodded her head. 

"I have two questions for you. Does SI offer internships for high schoolers?" Olivia shook her head.

"No, Stark Industries doesn't take high school interns. To work here you have to-"

Flash cut her off. "So you have to be in university to be an intern?"

"Well yes generally interns are university students or just freshly graduated. Does anyone else have a question?" Nobody raised their hands so Olivia went and handed out all the badges. After going through the line she walked through the scanner. FRIDAY's voice rang out.

"Olivia Marks - Intern - Level Five" About 3 quarters of the team jumped and began looking around for the speaker.

"Everyone, relax that is just FRIDAY. Tony Stark's AI, she basically runs the building. Everyone come on through." As Olivia stood waiting Flash left his spot in line. He walked over to Peter and grabbed his security badge. 

"Well would you look at that." Flash jeered and shoved Peter's badge in his face. "You got a badge just like everyone else, if you work here where is your badge?" 

"Boys," Olivia called out to the both of them. 'Let's get a move on, okay." Flash walked through the scanner.

"Eugene Thompson - Tour Group - Level One" Peter took in a deep breath before walking into the scanner. "Peter Parker - Personal Intern - Level Ten" Peter could hear the group mumbling at Peter's clearance. Olivia just full on stared for a second before instructing the rest of the students to continue moving. When Peter reached her she pulled him aside.

"Damn kid." She muttered. "Level Ten clearance, not bad, not bad." Peter just smiled meekly and finally the last student walked through the scanner.

"What did you do Penis?" Flash's taunts were back at him again. "Did you hack into Stark Industries? Or did you pay? How much does it cost you to get FRIDAY to call out that high of clearance."

"I didn't do anything Flash, I am an intern just get over it already.” Flash opened his mouth to respond before Olivia told everyone to get into an elevator.

"Alright everyone first stop on our tour, the Avengers Museum!" With that the elevator door closed and the tour officially kicked off.


	4. Chapter Four

The doors of the elevator opened. Olivia came out first and then the entire team came out afterwards. Olivia waved her arms once or twice trying to get heard by the class. "Everyone listen here!" Olivia whistled and everyone gave her their full attention. "We have just over an hour to explore the museum. Please obey the signs, do not touch means do not touch. Do not take means do not take. And please wait your turn for photos and such. I’ll call you over here after the hour has passed. Until then, enjoy yourselves." The team wandered off in different directions.

Peter remembered Tony talking about installing the museum. After the Accords were demolished he wanted to make it look like the Avengers were still a team. So they spent a month or so building it and then having a grand opening. There was a giant grand room where each Avenger had a display case with a costume and some fun facts and basic information about them. There were IPads on the far wall that held lots of different Avenger related quizzes. Finally there was a movie room, 15 minutes per short film about New York, Ultron and the Accords. Peter had helped with the original concept of the design but that was pretty much it. As the team explored the exhibits, Peter stood right where he was. He already knew all the Avengers. Ned who was the only one who hadn't moved grabbed Peter's hand. 

"Let's go! I want to see Captain America exhibit first!" He began dragging Peter towards Steve Rodger's display. Peter glanced trying to find MJ, he spotted her over by Black Widow, either making notes or drawing. On their way over they passed the Spider-Man exhibit. "Woah! Peter, I didn't know you had a display." Peter stood baffled at his very own display case. Inside were some old web shooters, his first suit. Only lord knows how Tony ever got his hands on that. Since Peter still had a secret identity there were only a few fun facts. Which currently Flash was covering.

"Hey Penis!' Flash practically sprinted over to Peter. "Take my picture!" He shoved his phone into Peter's hands before walking over to the display case. Flash made Peter take what felt like a hundred photos. Ned had long left Peter's side to explore the rest of the museum. When Flash finally finished Peter walked up to his display case. He grimaced as he read the fun facts written for him.

Spider-Man is scared of spiders. (Totally not true, he liked Natasha and she was a spider)

Spider-Man is awful at Mario Kart. (Again not true, he always beat Clint and Sam)

Spider-Man loves Thai food since he can't cook. (Ouch, but true he can't cook)

Spider-Man loves gummy worms. ( That's true gummy worms were awesome)

Spider-Man loves Star Wars. (Star Wars one of the best series of films in cinematic history)

Peter made his way over to Black Widow's exhibit in an attempt to find MJ. She must have already left because Peter couldn't find her. He scoured the room looking through each and every exhibit. Until finally there she was. MJ was sitting in a corner with her book. Peter made his way over and sat beside her. "Hey MJ." She nodded in acknowledgement to him. "Soooo," Peter dragged, "why did you stop looking at the museum?"

"I already looked at the female Avengers, which numbers are fairly low. Everything else is just fairly uninteresting. I'd rather read than watch a movie on how the Avengers saved us." 

"Okay, cool but what about the quizzes? Any chance you want to know what Avenger you are? Or vote on your favourite Avenger?" MJ gave Peter a pretty dumb look.

"If I wanted to do those things I would have already done it."

"Oh, ya, ya your right, your right."

"Course I am." Peter sat in silence for a few minutes. He fidgeted with his hands a few times.

"Hey MJ, I'm going to try and find Ned. Last I saw he wanted to see the Captain America exhibit." MJ hummed before putting her full attention back to her book. Peter stood up and made his way through a couple of exhibits. After coming up empty in an attempt to find Ned Peter went to the movie room. They were halfway through the film about Ultron. Peter spotted Ned sitting a few rows ahead and went to sit beside him. Ned looked at him before watching the movie again.

Six minutes later the group of kids left the room and Ned made a beeline for the IPads. "Come one! I want to know which Avenger I am! Do you think you'll get Spider-Man?"

"I dunno if Spider-Man will be an option, I'm not really an Avenger. 

"I know but don't you think that if you have an exhibit, you are probably on the quiz." Peter shrugged his shoulders . They waited around a few minutes until an IPad opened up. Ned made his way over and started the quiz. Peter stood behind him with his hands in his pockets. He kept glancing at MJ and was still absorbed in her book. 

"Hey Peter, am I more childish or mature?” Ned was about halfway through the quiz before poking Peter.

"Definitely childish Ned." He shot Peter a look of betrayal. "We still play with legos dude, and we're in high school." Ned turned his attention back to the quiz for a couple minutes. Before nudging Peter. 

"Hey! Look who I got," Ned pointed excitedly at the screen "Vision. I'm smart and prefer to not cause fights!" Peter smiled as Ned pressed the reset button and shoved Peter forward. "Your turn!" Peter answered the questions which he actually knew Tony had the Avengers complete a survey on. Peter answered as honestly as he could before Ned burst out laughing. 

Congratulations! You got Tony Stark! You are a forceful personality and a natural leader. You are extremely smart and funny people naturally flock around you. You march to the beat of your own drum and don't pay attention to the rules. 

Ned just laughed, "Of course you'd get Iron Man!" Peter just grumbled before resetting the IPad and walked away. There was about 15 minutes left of free time so he let Ned drag him away to another movie. Ned dragged him to another exhibit before they heard Olivia call out to them. 

"Gather up everyone! We are leaving now." Once everyone was in front of the elevator Olivia held a quick attendance. "Great! Now that we are all present and accounted for it is time for the next part of our tour. Next up we will be visiting the intern labs. If we are lucky maybe watch a couple experiments along the way." The class shuffled into the elevator the door shut and finally the elevator kicked into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is welcome :)


	5. Chapter Five

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Olivia led the class through various labs before stopping at Lab 5A. Peter knew that this was generally the lab for beginners. Interns who were still fairly nervous and would make mistakes. The older interns called it the Explosion Lab, this definitely helped new interns feel more comfortable. The last he checked there was currently four interns working there. Three boys and a girl, he hadn't met the girl she started a week ago. The boys were Liam, Will and Callum. Liam had been here the longest, just over a month. Will and Oliver came together about three weeks ago, that left the new girl. 

"Alright everyone, welcome to Lab 5A. We have some interns who put some of their day aside to come help out, so please listen to what they say. If you could all just wait here one moment. Olivia opened the door and reached for a box inside. "Now if you want to go inside the lab you have to wear safety goggles. No glasses do not count." She passed out a few pairs to Mr. Harrington who passed them out to the students. "If you have long hair, please put it back into a ponytail. I have extra hair elastics if you need one." Betty was the only girl without a ponytail, so she grabbed one from Olivia. "Now, if you'll please follow me." Olivia opened the doors and they entered the lab.

Callum and Mark were huddled closely behind a computer screen, sharing headphones. The new intern was writing what looked like some math formulas in her notebook. Liam rose to meet them, "Hello everyone, My name is Liam and welcome to Lab 5A. Please try not to blow anything up while you are here. We do in fact have a little bet going on about how long it will take before something explodes." That caused a few wary looks among the team. Olivia jabbed Liam with her elbow. He seemed to realize what he just said. "Oh but you don't have to worry about that! Our explosions are usually very, very small. Nobody here at SI has been seriously injured in years." Everyone noticeably relaxed and Liam gestured to his lab partners. "This is my team, if they would pay attention to me." 

Mark, Callum and the new intern got up and walked over to the group. "My name is Callum, beside me is Mark and this is-"

"I am Reagan." The new intern or Peter who knew was Reagan. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "Do I have to tell them about what we are doing?" The boys all just nodded and Reagan sighed. "Well we have a couple projects we thought you could all look at. Add input or just gawk at my genius. Finally if you guys want you can attempt to build a robot in pairs. There are instructions included, if you have ever built IKEA furniture you got a huge advantage. So please spread out the IKEA builders amongst yourselves." The class all just stared at her. "Don't just stand there, we are on a time limit. All of you over here." Reagan walked over to the desk and naturally the class followed. Peter tried to move forward before a hand stopped him. "Hey Peter! Whatcha doin' here?" Mark spoke out to Peter. "Don't tell me ya really on a field trip to your work." 

Peter chuckled, "I just have the best luck." Mark laughed, as the two of them rejoined the class. 

When Reagan, Callum, Mark and Liam seemingly finished after what felt like forever. "Okay kids get to building your robots. We don't have all day if you need help just ask." Reagan lazily gestured to the materials and instruction papers. Everyone got to work immediately, Peter and Ned obviously paired together. Reagan didn't lie, the robots were practically IKEA models. Ned and Peter finished pretty early on. This left them just sitting around, which unfortunately caught the eye of Callum and Mark. Liam was over with Abe and Charles helping them through a problem. 

"Well that was fast." Callum checked over their robot before nodding in confirmation. "Good job."

"Well of course Peter crushed it. He is Stark Junior!"

'Shut up Mark! I am not Stark Junior." Peter tried to defend himself but, Ned just laughed.

"We took the 'Which Avenger are You' quiz, he got Iron Man." That caused both the guys to laugh at Peter's red face. Someone called Mark away so he got up, Callum went with him. "How many interns do you know?" Ned asked while fiddling with their robot.

"I like to know everyone, but there are a lot of people. I usually spend an hour or so every few days in this lab. All new interns come in here so when they leave I still know them. Sometimes they'll ask for help on a project or something."

"So are you famous around here?" 

Peter sighed, "Ned no I am not famous. Once a couple of them found out Mr. Stark had a teenage personal intern they all wanted to know me. So they are always asking to meet me and stuff." Peter and Ned talked through the rest of their class building robots. In the end pretty much everybody had a completed robot. Olivia had been on her phone for the past while and stood up.

"Midtown gather round! It is time for lunch so lets let Reagan, Mark, Callum and Liam go back to work." A couple classmates let out a couple thank you's as they left the room. Gathering once more in the elevator Olivia directed the class again. "We are having lunch at the intern cafeteria. The elevator pulled to a stop. "You can pick out whatever you want just show the cashier your badge. No price limit, but that doesn't mean you can overload your plates." Once his class wondered out they headed over to the lunch line. After Peter, Ned and MJ grabbed their lunch they looked for an open table. Before any of them could even find a table a voice called out to Peter.

"Hey Peter, come sit with us! Bring your friends!" The speaker was no other than Sam Wilson. He was sitting at a table with Bucky Barnes and Steve Rodgers. Ned dragged Peter over to the table with MJ following behind. They all sat down and Peter began stuffing his face. Sam was not quiet when he announced his presence to Peter. He could feel everyone staring, they looked a lot like fish. Mouths gaping and wide eyes looking back at one another. Since Peter Parker, the nerd who tripped over his own feet knew some of the Avengers. Nobody would stop staring.

"These kids act like they have never seen some adults before." Steve said as he glanced around at the cafeteria.

Peter scoffed "Oh sure, just a teenager talking to some adults. Adults who happen to save the world on an almost yearly basis. Not to mention you guys are basically celebrities." Ned fumbled open his backpack searching for a notebook. He pulled it out and handed it to Steve.

"Um, Mr. Captain America, I was uh wondering, wondering if you'd sign this. You see I have a little sister, a sister and she is like, she loves the Avengers. She'd be like, really, happy if you could uh, sign this." Ned stumbled over his words more than Peter normally ever did. Steve just smiled at him.

"Of course I'd love to, Sam, Buck you should sign too." He then turned his attention to MJ. "What about you? Do you want an autograph or something? A photo?" 

"No, no thank you. Unless you can call Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov or even Wanda Maximoff, I am okay." MJ reached back into her backpack and pulled out her book and read again. Sam just raised an eyebrow before stifling a laugh. 

"I wouldn't mind a photo." That was Ned. "You know just to prove I actually met you guys." The trio smiled and Ned walked over to them and Peter took a few pics. Once they finished before Ned sat back down, Flash took Ned's seat. 

"Hello." Flash stuck out his hand more the Avengers to shake. They all did. "I'm Peter's friend and I just wanted to meet you. I just wanted to say that I am a huge fan." Sam and Steve both smiled and said their thanks to Ned. Bucky however appeared to be noticing Peter's stiff body language. He looked at Flash up and down before speaking to Peter.

"Он тебя беспокоит?" (Is he bothering you?)

"Нет, нет, нет, все в порядке." (No, no, no, it's fine.) Bucky just gave Peter a meaningful look and stared at him. "Он не мой друг. Это нормально" (He's not my friend. But it is ok) The rest of the crew who had been watching this entire exchange just gave each other some looks.

"Hey, so Flash right?" Flash nodded his head enthusiastically. "Look I'm sure you are nice and all but we needed to have a talk with Peter." Peter smiled gratefully at Bucky, he always knew when Peter was uncomfortable.

"Oh sure , don't worry about it, go ahead." 

"No" Bucky cut him off. "Just Peter and his two guests here. So why don't you go sit somewhere else." Flash's face fell before he got up to leave not before leaning over Peter's ear.

"You are so dead Parker." 

"Hey, Bucky what was that about?" Sam just looked inquisitively at Bucky.

"Didn't you guys see he was bothering Peter?" Sam and Steve both shot out in questions.

"Guys he really doesn't bother me. We have classes together and he wanted to meet you guys. He isn't a bad person." MJ finally cut in with a laugh.

"No, Flash is not a good person. He is a dick."

"Language." MJ shot Steve a look. "Sorry," He mumbled, "old habit.

"Anyways Flash sucks. He is a shit." 

"Want us to beat him up for you?" Sam was already cracking his knuckles.

"No!" Peter insisted. "No beating up anyone, it's illegal. Flash isn't a big deal." The shaking of Ned and MJ's heads however did not help Peter's case. Olivia with her ever so perfect timing came up to their table.

"We are headed to the next part of our tour. So dispose of your garbage and meet by the elevator." She walked away not before glancing backwards at the three Avengers a few times. MJ and Ned stood up immediately, got their things and left, Peter however stayed back.

"I wasn't joking, Flash isn't a bother. Just don't tell Mr. Stark." Peter finally walked up and left getting rid of his stuff. He met the rest of the class by the elevator and they entered. The last thing Peter saw was Bucky, Sam and Steve whispering and typing something on their phones. They were definitely planning something, Peter was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the russian is from google translate so if it is wrong i have no idea :)


	6. Chapter Six

Peter could feel the glares of everyone on him. His lunch with the Bucky, Sam and Steve hadn't gone unnoticed. Peter was just waiting for somebody to finally speak up. It was just quiet, even Mr. Harrington and Olivia weren't trying to break the silence. MJ finally decided to break the ice. "Yes, Peter ate lunch with Avengers. You can all stop freaking out and relax all ready. It is just a bunch of guys who save the world, nothing amazing.” That got a few shouts of disagreement from the class. Peter knew Flash would say something. If lunch was any indicator he was not happy with Peter. Sure enough Flash had to put in his opinion. 

"There is no way that Peter here actually knows the Avengers. This is just a bunch of bullshit. He totally paid his way in or something." 

"Flash I literally could in no way pay my way into Stark Industries. I could never have that much money, nobody could." 

"Well you know there is more than one way to pay your way into something." Peter just stared wide eyed, was Flash seriously implying what Peter thought he was. 

"Eugene! That is enough!" Mr. Harrington was glaring at the younger boy. Flash ignored it and smirked in Peter’s direction. The elevator pulled to a stop. Peter checked the floor and his heart stopped. He knew this floor, he spent a lot of time on this floor with the Avengers. Peter prayed that for whatever reason there was a glitch in the elevator. It didn't seem to be as Olivia led them straight out. She led them right to the gym, not just any gym, the Avengers gym. Sure enough they reached the large glass doors before finally pulling to a stop. "Now this is a special part of the tour. I was notified just after lunch that your afternoon would be altered. You are all very, very lucky." MJ nudged Peter with her elbow.

"I'd bet everything I own that Stark did this." Her voice was gleeful and she cast a sly smile. Peter just scowled at her. 

"Michelle, Peter stop talking and listen to Olivia." Peter lowered his head while MJ just smiled once more in Peter's direction. 

"As I was saying, we have two Avengers here with us who have offered to show us a few things. Again we are extremally lucky, so please don't do anything stupid." Peter's anxiety seemed to double as the class followed Olivia through the doors. Everyone was bursting with excitement. At least with the prospect of actually meeting Avengers, made everyone forget about Peter. They walked into the enormous gym. 

There was state of the art gym equipment and it was huge. Peter only ever came here to train and such. There was a gym that was personalized for Peter, or well more accurately Spider-Man. That gym had a lot of gymnastic centered equipment. Not to mention the track on the ceiling. Peter normally trained with Natasha in here, sometimes Bucky and Steve. Mr. Stark didn't always like him training with Bucky and Steve, bad memories. 

Natasha and Wanda seemed to be the only ones in the gym at the moment. Wanda was currently throwing things at Nat, who was expertly dodging everything. They stopped with no warning, and faced the class. "This is Midtown correct?" Wanda smiled warmly at the class much in contrast to Natasha. She was individually studying everyone. Looking for weakness', threats. That was one thing about Natasha that never changed. She never fully relaxed, always on guard or worried about something. When her eyes settled on Peter's for a split second, she smiled. Then they reverted to the cold unforgiving stare. 

"We thought that we could show you a few moves. Maybe run a few quick spars with me or Wanda. Here's the thing, sparring is dangerous. So no goofing off I need you to give me you full attention. One wrong move you or your partner could be seriously injured. Now sort yourselves into pairs so I can show you some moves." Ned as usual grabbed Peter and they started to spread themselves out. "Hey Peter! Why don't you spar with Wanda? Show the kids a real demonstration." 

This was the exact opposite thing that Peter wanted. More attention, of course now his classmates were all whispering and pointing at him again. He watched Flash whisper something into some people's ears. No doubt he was telling everyone what a liar Peter was. Natasha gestured to Wanda again, "Peter, lets go we don't have all day." Peter dragged his feet over to Wanda and Natasha. "Now, now don't look so upset. You'll just demonstrate a few moves and that is it."

Natasha lined up the class across the gym. Putting Wanda and Peter up front. Natasha walked the class through some pretty basic moves. Nothing too complicated and everyone caught on pretty quickly. Everyone was taking turns staring at Peter. Every few minutes a group would stop their practice and stare at Peter. This was annoying, he’d been tuning out his classmates' stares all day, he was sick of it.

After what felt like forever Natasha pulled the group to a stop. "Here is what we are going to do. You are all going to get a chance to spar with either me or Wanda. I'll list you off, half of you to the right the other half on the left. Natasha went through and numbered each and everyone so they separated. They began their spars, Natasha and Wanda obviously were barely trying. Putting in the minimum amount of effort so the class actually did something. 

"When Peter's turn finally came he stepped up to Natasha. She smiled eierly and motioned her head. The two of them circled round each other for a second. "сдерживайся. Бороться!" (Do not hold back! Fight!) Peter nodded his head before launching at Natasha. They danced around one another, fighting fiercely. Peter knew that everyone was staring, but if Natasha told Peter to fight he would. He finally saw an opening and he took it, performing Natasha's signature move. When she was down there was only silence. Until someone started clapping, then another. They all stood gaping at Peter who just finished helping Natasha up. 

"No fucking way!" Flash of course had to be the first to speak. "No way could Penis fucking Parker beat Black Widow!" Peter wished he could glare Flash into silence. However there is no way you could save him now. 

"Excuse me? What did you just say?!" Wanda was glaring so intensely at Flash her eyes glowed red. 

Flash seemed to realize his mistake. "I didn't say anything! I promise!" This only caused Natasha to take small step forwards. "Please don't hurt me." Natasha instead warmly smiled at Flash. She fooled everyone but Peter. He knew that look that was her 'planning something' look. Peter made eye contact with Natasha, he gave a slight shake of his head. Natasha gave him no reaction. For some reason Flash seemed totally relaxed at Natasha's smile.

"Why don't you come spar with me? I'm sure he said nothing, like he said." Natasha’s voice was sickenly sweet and Peter winced. Whatever was coming next would not end well for Flash. Flash walked up to Natasha and he got ready. Wanda counted them in, Flash had barely a second before Natasha threw him on the floor. A lot harder than anyone else in the class. "You ever, do anything to Peter and I'll kill you." She got up and calmly walked away. "I know you guys have something planned so why don't you leave a little early."

Nobody moved, you could hear a pin drop. Peter was going to kill Natasha. If his class didn’t think anything weird now, he couldn’t imagine what was going through their heads. Olivia cast an unsure look at the pair before gathering up the class. They moved faster out of that gym than ever in gym class before. Flash was still rubbing his back, clearly in pain. They got in the elevator for what felt like the fiftieth time. The doors closed and off they went. Nobody spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive critisim is welcome :)


	7. Chapter Seven

The field trip was completely off the rails. Peter knew it would be bad, but not this bad. So much for a normal, uneventful trip. The whole class had just watched Flash get his tailbone broken. Or at least sprained. Not to mention both Wanda and Natasha defended him. He can't forget about lunch, where Peter ate with three Avengers. He had no doubt wherever this elevator was headed, Tony had something to do with it. Clearly the whole gym thing didn't happen with every tour group. Peter also was watching the elevator floors tick by. They weren't headed towards any levels where the Avengers frequented, or really anyone of importance. Didn't mean that the worst was over. 

Peter felt bad for Olivia, he knew that interns volunteered for tours. She was just unluckily put with Peter. It was obvious that she had just about lost it. Peter would definitely make sure she had the next few weeks easy. A couple interns owed him, so they could take some of her workload. Mr. Harrington seemed to also be at his wits end. One of his students did get beat up by Natasha Romanov. However if they ever tried to sue, she was an Avenger. Anything they tried on her would be shut down by Mr. Stark's million and one lawyers. Mr. Harrington was clearly scared of Peter, 5 Avengers had spoken to him. One had even threatened to kill someone. So yes the field trip was looking really great right about now just what Peter wanted when he woke up this morning. 

When his class walked out of the elevator Peter glanced around. This was the floor used for press and conferences. Olivia led them to a conference room. She stopped and faced the class again. "Look this day has been really crazy, and things didn't go exactly as planned." she cast a pitying look at Flash. "However, we are getting a press conference with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. This is an incredible experience, so why don't we just take it easy. No stupid or insensible questions. Here we go."

She opened the door, it was a very long and skinny room. One giant table with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts on one side. The other side had chairs for the rest of the team. Pepper was dressed in her pant suit, she was sitting straight as a poker. Mr. Stark on the other hand, was very disheveled. He was wearing an old MIT sweater covered in grease stains. He also had an old pair of blue jeans, covered in oil stains. It was obvious that Pepper had brought him up from the lab. The last of the team sat down and Pepper smiled at the group.

"Welcome! We are thrilled to have you with us. You have forty five minutes before your bus comes to pick you all up. So feel free to ask whatever questions you'd like." Mr. Stark just hummed in agreement. He finally scanned the room and met Peter's eye. Peter smiled and Mr. Stark nodded his head toward Flash. That is when Peter really panicked, how did Mr. Stark know about Flash? There was no way he could know about him. Peter never talked about Flash, if Mr. Stark knew Flash's life would be over. Or at least a certain part of his life. Mr. Stark would ensure that no Ivy schools, or privileged schools would accept him. Suddenly Peter remembered lunch, Bucky Sam and Steve whispering and texting on their phones. Of course this would happen, he should have known they'd have told Mr. Stark about Flash. Mr. Stark probably had FRIDAY pick up on all of Flash's conversations with Peter.

Pepper called on Betty who asked some questions about SI and clean energy. This went on for about twenty minutes. Flash had kept quiet the entire time, still fairly traumatized from Natasha. He timidly raised his hand, earning an eyebrow raise from Mr. Stark. However both him and Pepper promptly ignored Flash. He was the only kid with his hand up but they just didn't call on him. The feeling in Peter's gut twisted, this was not good. Whenever something involved Mr. Stark normally wasn't good. "Excuse me, Sir." That was Mr, Harrington. "There is a hand raised over here." 

Mr. Stark smiled. "Yes, I noticed but I won't answer his question."

"Why, not?" There was a pause before he added, "Sir."

"Well you see Eugene Thompson over here, or also called 'Flash' like he is top shit or something." Peter expected Pepper to nudge Mr. Stark or at least get mad at him for swearing. She did no such thing, the class just sat in silence looking between Flash and Mr. Stark. "You see here at SI we take the best of the best. Top notch students and some of the most brilliant people from around the world. Mr. Thompson over here is frankly just pathetic. First of all what kind of name is Flash? That is just fucking dumb. Then of course there is whole bullying and questioning somebody for telling the truth. Honestly," He turned to look at Mr. Harrington. "Does your school ever enforce rules, or do you just let kids be tormented. Here's the thing I've noticed over the past day, none of you believe that Peter has an internship. I thought that I'd set the record straight. Pete come here." 

Peter got up and stopped beside Mr. Stark. "Peter here has been my intern since he was fourteen. He does a great fucking job at it to. Peter personally interns with me, and someday he'll be known for some amazing creation. So instead of being little shits, why don't you all smarten up." Silence. Nobody spoke. "Now does anyone have any further questions?" He waited about fifteen seconds. "No, great okay so I'll just be leaving now. I'm sure Pepper can answer the rest of your questions." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Come on kid I got a cool update on the suit I want to show you."

"Uh, Mr. Stark, Sir? Peter needs parental permission to leave before the trip ends." All it took was a pointed glare before Peter and Mr. Stark were leaving the room. They made it ten feet before Peter stopped walking.

"What the hell Mr. Stark! Come on that was totally stupid! Everything was fine, I didn't need your help."

'Here's the thing Kid. You don't have to ask for help. I give it to you, I want to help and I'll do it." Peter smiled warmly before Mr. Stark slung an arm over his shoulder. They made their way over to the elevator before heading up to the penthouse. "We are having a movie night, or rather afternoon. Come on I think we are watching Shawshank Redemption." Peter groaned, "Again, we just watched it like two weeks ago!" "Well tough luck Spiderling, we are watching it again." Peter walked in the penthouse, Sam and Steve were making pizzas. Everyone else was was in the living room. He flopped down on the couch and for the first time all day, he fully relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for all the kudos and comments!


End file.
